


He's Not For Sale

by Len_kun121958



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_kun121958/pseuds/Len_kun121958
Summary: Kyo is in a threesome with Yuki and Haru. But when two people from Kyo's past want him how will his lovers' act? Threesome warning! Don't like the gay then don't read this. [YukixKyoxHaru] I adopted this story from YaoiChick on ff.net, please check it out, review if you want to but it's not necessary! -Len-kun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, it's been a few months since I've done anything productive on here hasn't it, sorry about that and truth is I've been suffering from severe writer's block. So in an effort to cure that I was reading through my old favorite fanfics and came across this one by YaoiChick1 (on Fanfiction.net) and learned that the story was up for adoption. And so, I being in need of ideas and a different story to work on thus far have adopted said story and so I'm uploading it for not only you guys as my readers but also YaoiChick1's. Thanks for being patient! ~Len

P.S. The first I three (four counting prologue) chapters were originally written by YaoiChick1 not me I only added in spelling corrections and they're pretty short, my own style comes in afterward which is a bit longer and my tone definitely starts to shift. Thank you! 

Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters of Fruits Basket or the other two you'll meet.

 

*Prologue*

 

"Hey Kyo. Are you just going to sleep all day or are you going to get up and go to school like the rest of us?" Haru asked shaking the orange haired boy.

"I'm gonna sleep. My ass hurts too much from last night." Kyo said throwing off Haru's arm.

"If you don't get up we'll make it worse. And by that I mean do the same thing tonight as last night." Yuki threatened walking in already ready for school.

"You're pure evil. Okay, I get the picture I'm getting up. Now get out!" Kyo said sitting up and pointing towards the door.

"Awww. Why are you being so mean today kitten?" Haru asked grabbing his chin.

"Because I can." Kyo said pushing them towards the door.

"I'd rather stay here. Wouldn't you Haru?" Yuki asked turning and pushing Kyo back into the room.

"Yeah, I would. Come on Kyo what's the big deal? It's not like we've never seen you naked before." Haru said putting his hands on Kyo's hips.

"Whatever. Do what you want I don't care." Kyo said not wanting to deal with an angry Yuki and Black Haru so early in the morning.

"That's a good kitty." Yuki said watching as Kyo undressed. It was going to be a good day!


	2. Meet Transfer One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again I will say that the first three chapters aren't written by me (Len) and were the original works of the previous author, so if it seems a bit choppy and then changes dramatically that's why. I apologize for the very strange upcoming transition. On the note of apologies, for some strange reason there are a few links that decided t attach themselves t a few specific words, please ignore them I got rid of them initially but they keep showing back up when I publish and I don't know why. Hopefully this doesn't happen through all the chapters. Regardless, thanks so much for reading as always and I will update again very soon. ~Len

When they got to school Yuki and Haru wrapped their hands around Kyo's shoulders and waist. Everyone knew they were together. At first, it was just Haru and Yuki and they made it known. And everyone found out about Kyo when a boy flirted with him, Black Haru took over and Yuki was  _very slow_ to get him off. "Hey Orangey. Prince. Haru." Uotani said waving them over.

"Hello Uotani-san." Yuki said.

"Yo." Kyo and Haru said.

"Hey, I hear we're getting two new students." Uotani said striking up a conversation.

"Really? Boy or girl?" Yuki asked.

"I heard that it's going to be two boys." Hanajima said.

"I wonder what they're like. What do you think kitten?" Haru asked embracing Kyo from behind.

"How the hell should I know? I've never met them." Kyo grumbled blushing.

"That's what you think Kyo-neko." A new voice piped in. They all turned and Kyo gasped. There stood a boy with chocolate brown hair and onyx eyes.

"Satoshi?" Kyo asked.

"Aw you remembered me! I'm honored." Satoshi grinned.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?!" Kyo yelled pointing at him very confused.

"Didn't you miss us? We found out you went here and had our parents transfer us here." Satoshi pouted.

"We? Who's we?" Kyo asked almost scared to find out.

"Me and Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled out happily.

"Wait. Who is this Kyo-kun? Someone you know?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. This is Satoshi Misawi. We went to the same elementary and middle school." Kyo explained.

"Ah. Nice to meet ya." Uotani said.

"Nice to meet you as well. Oh and as for you..."Satoshi left off putting his foot on Kyo's head and pushing it down.

"Get off me!" Kyo yelled.

"Would it have killed you to call your friends every once in a while?" Satoshi asked while pressing down.

"Is that what you two are called?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Still a wise ass huh?" He smirked.

"Aren't I always? If Diasuke is here then why ain't he with you?" Kyo asked pushing the foot away from his head.

"He's getting our schedules. Why? Wanna see him more than me? I'm crushed!" Satoshi cried with a hand over his heart.

"You're so dramatic. You wonder why people fall asleep after five minutes of talking to you." Kyo said shaking his head. He was already getting tired and a headache.

"So I'm guessing this Diasuke guy is someone you knew just as long as this guy?" Arisa asked.

"No. I've known Diasuke longer. We met when we were three by mistake." Kyo said remembering how much trouble he got in by leaving he house by himself.

"Mistake? How you do meet someone by mistake?" Haru asked.

"None of your business. Just that's how it happened." Kyo huffed turning the other way.

"So anyway. Come look for him with me Kyo." Satoshi said bored.

"Why would I want to...never mind. Come on." Kyo said shaking his head as he got up.

"Yay!" Satoshi cheered.


	3. Diasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp I don't know why the first chapter went so strange with formatting because this one seems fine (I swear demons are just fucking with me now for the hell of it) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, meeting the second transfer student! ~Len

The two wandered the halls inside the school, passing by students who would just stop and stare. "Diasuke! Where are you?" Satoshi yelled looking for his friend dragging a very annoyed and frustrated Kyo behind him.

"Quit yelling Satoshi, I'm right here." Said a boy, Diasuke obviously, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Look Diasuke! I found Kyo." Satoshi said pointing to the glaring boy behind him who was thinking about chewing his arm off to get him to let go.

"Ah, so you did. How've you been Kyo?" Diasuke asked smirking at his predicament.

"I was fine until he decided he was going to drag me through half the school." Kyo said giving into his fate.

"Well, that's Satoshi for ya. You should know that by now." Diasuke laughed. Kyo smirked after saying a quick 'you would think'.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Satoshi pouted.

"And your point is?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi just glared making Diasuke and Kyo chuckle at their friend's immaturity.

"How did you find out I went here?" Kyo asked.

"It wasn't legal so I can't tell you." Diaskue said causing Kyo to sweat-drop.

"Hey Kyo made new friends without telling me and they're alright. You should meet them Diasuke." Satoshi said and started to retell everything that happened.

"You know we're friends Kyo. So quit being a brat and admit to it." Diasuke putting his cranky friend into a headlock.

"Let go! I'll ay whatever I want to say when I say it." Kyo whined trying to get away from Diasuke. He let Kyo go and laughed at his shriveled appearance. "Oh shut up. So what class you two got?" Kyo asked trying to get his hair back to how it was.

"Here." Diasuke said, still smirking at his friend, handing him the schedules.

"Man. You guys are in my class. Now I gotta deal with you guys all day every day." Kyo whined playfully. Satoshi and Diasuke suck out their tongues at him as he showed them the way to class. When they got into the classroom Kyo went over to Uotani, Tohru, Yuki, and Hanajima.

"Hey Orangey. So this is the other friend you two were talking about?" Uotani asked pointing at Diasuke.

"Yeah. This is Diasuke. He ain't much so..." Kyo left it at that.

"Hey! I'm way more than that you little brat!" Diasuke said bringing his fist down on Kyo's head.

"You trying to start something?" Kyo growled.

"I think you're the one trying to start something." Diasuke said getting in Kyo's face.

"I think you guys are just trying to resist making out with each other." Satoshi said.

"Shut up Satoshi. It's not like that and you know it. Diasuke is like a brother to me." Kyo glared at him.

"See. I knew you had something nice to say under that act of yours." Diasuke smirked at him.

"You shut up too before I throw a desk at you." Kyo growled out at him.

"Aww, we love you too Kyo." Satoshi laughed jumping on him wrapping his arms around Kyo's shoulders.

"Get off Satoshi. You're heavy." Kyo whined trying to get the taller, bigger boy off him.

"Ah but I don't wanna." Satoshi whined holding on that much tighter. Before Kyo could reply his arm was grabbed and he was ripped from Satoshi's grasp.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked surprised. He didn't think Yuki would do something like that since it was usually Haru's job.

"He said get off." Yuki growled glaring at Satoshi while holding Kyo to him. Everyone looked surprised. Before anyone could say anything more the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats.


	4. Black Haru? Or is it Black Yuki?

After class was over Diasuke and Satoshi went over to Kyo. "Hey what was that guy's problem? What did I ever do to him?" Satoshi raged. He ranted about Yuki all the way to their next class.

"That wasn't like Yuki. Completely like Haru but nothing like Yuki. I don't know what came over him to just snap at you like that." Kyo replied. It was very out of character for him and Kyo worried what was wrong with the gray haired boy.

"Well he needs to have a reason before he snaps at someone. It's really rude to just yell at someone out of the blue for no reason." Diasuke said shaking his head.

"He must of had some kind of reason." Kyo said not wanting his friends to get the wrong idea about Yuki. Especially since he hadn't told them Yuki is one of his boyfriends.

"It had better be a good one." Satoshi huffed.

"I doubt that he would tell us anyway." Diasuke said, cracking his neck.

"I can get him to tell me." Kyo said.

"Oh yea? How?" Satoshi asked.

"You leave that to me." Kyo dogged the question and walked to his seat. Satoshi and Diasuke just looked on at him in confusion. After school Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Haru met up to go home.

"What took you so long to come over here Kyo?" Haru asked when Kyo came up to them.

"I was saying goodbye to some friends of mine." Kyo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah. You mean that Satoshi guy?" Haru asked.

"Yeah him. Hey Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked over at him, his eyes telling him to continue. "What happened in class today? Why'd you snap at Satoshi like that? I've never seen you like that." Kyo asked.

"You told him to let you go and he didn't so I made him. End of story." Yuki said, his left eye twitching. This was the last think he wanted to talk about.

"But that was way overboard. And Satoshi does that kind of thing all the time. That's just how he is." Kyo argued, not willing to let the subject drop.

"Well he should get over it. He needs to learn personal space." Yuki growled.

"Why do you care? It wasn't like he was on you." Kyo said.

"No he was on you. You may be used to them doing things like that but I'm not and I don't want to see some other man with their arms around you." Yuki growled out at him.

"Wait. Some guy had his arms around you? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Haru asked, getting into the conversation.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Haru. Just Yuki being jealous." Kyo huffed, crossing his arms glaring at the back of Yuki's head while he walked ahead.

"Damn right I'm jealous! He kept touching you and only me and Haru are aloud to do that." Yuki growled out at him.

"Who are you talking about? If someone was on Kyo I wanna know who and why." Haru said, who was border lining black.

"That Satoshi guy we met earlier." Yuki answered. He told Haru everything that happened getting cut off at some parts by Kyo saying he was wrong and saying how he remembered it.

"That's basically what happened Haru." Kyo said.

"I can see why Yuki's jealous. If I was there I would have beat the crap out of him. No one but us is aloud to touch you kitten. No. One." Haru growled putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Why are you two so damn possessive?" Kyo asked.

"Because we love you and who knows what some guy would try to do if we just let them do whatever they want." Haru replied.

"Look they're my best friends, and that's how they are. It's not going to change, so get over it." Kyo glared. Seeing that Yuki was going to argue more and not wanting to make things worse between the two, Haru quickly said, "Alright we'll lay off." looking at Yuki to agree.

"Yeah. I'll stop...for now." He said, turning around.

"Geez and here I thought black Haru was bad. Now I gotta deal with a black Yuki too." Kyo mumbled. The rest of the way home was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of YaoiChick's chapters so after this, my own ideas, plot bunnies, and character paths will be taking control. A lot of my writing style is dark, angsty, whatever you want to call it and if you don't like it I apologize please don't hate me or leave hate comments. Again this story is already published on another site so I've heard it all. If you don't like it please don't bother reading and find something more up your alley. If you enjoy it that makes me super excited so thank you!


	5. Sleepover? I Think Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting into the heat of the story now and this chapter although short is the beginning of all the drama. Kyo is having an unexpected sleepover with his two friends and a couple of Sohma boys are not pleased. More will be revealed to come so stay tuned.

Saturday morning, Haru woke up to one-third of the bed empty. It was no large secret that Kyo was an early riser, so he didn't think anything of it and turned on his side to face his other, still sleeping, boyfriend. He wouldn't be the first to say Yuki looked nothing like a prince in the morning, but in a way the disheveled appearance and lack of ability to do...well...anything had its own charm. "Haru...I can feel you staring, go back to sleep." Yuki mumbled half in his sleep, Haru smirked and looked at the time.

"But it's already nearly ten and our kitten is probably done with his morning run by now." Haru purred in reply. At that Yuki opened his eyes and yawned.

"Fine, I'll get up, go see what's for breakfast?" He asked politely leaning on Haru's shoulder and batting his eyes a bit. Haru, unable to resist anything Yuki, kissed him on the lips before getting up and heading out the door. "Haru..." Yuki called in warning.

"Mm?" The ox turned with a puzzled look. Yuki motioned to the lack of clothing on the boy and reminded him there was a girl living in the house that didn't want to see their naked asses roaming around all day as pleasurable as that may be to others. Haru sighed in slight irritation and pulled random clothes off the floor and made his way into the bathroom while Yuki burrowed back under the overs. 'For being a prince, Yuki sure doesn't give two shits what he looks like in the morning on a Saturday.' The two-toned boy mused walking out of the room.

"Good morning Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru, briefly ignoring a whining Shigure, greeted him with a smile. Haru gave a grunt in reply and looked around.

"Where's Kyo?" He asked with a seemingly uninterested tone.

"Oh! Is Kyo-kun not sleeping still? He hasn't been down here yet from what I know of." Tohru, beginning to panic, replied looking around as well.

"What? Is he still out running?" Yuki, who had finally gotten out of his shared room, asked from the stairs now wide awake.

"Kyo? No, he said something about being with friends for the next...apparently, they are having some sort of sleepover to catch up on life or something. These two boys got him this morning before he went running." Shigure casually informed from the table eventually as he fanned himself and shrugged the matter off. In his opinion, it was good for the boy to have human contact outside of the Sohma houses'. Less than two seconds passed before the air became thick with the tension and anger coming off Yuki and Haru in waves.

"Did he happen to mention the names of these two guys?" Yuki ground out through clenched teeth.

"U-um one of them was something along the lines of Satoshi...Satoshi or something and the other Diasuke?" Shigure squeaked.

"Satoshi and Diasuke..." Haru seethed turning to Yuki, who nodded, then stomped down the hall and threw open the door with Yuki slamming it after he to got outside.

"I can't believe him! How the hell could he fucking leave us like that for them!" Yuki snapped out as the two took to the streets in order to find Diasuke and Satoshi.

"When I find that idiot Satoshi I'm going to beat the shit out of him, I don't even care what Kyo says afterward! No one sleeps with my boyfriend." Haru agreed fully giving in to his black side. Yuki either hadn't noticed or didn't care as he ran to find his boyfriend.

"Diasuke too, he can't be all that much and if he even tries to touch my kitten I'll rip that damned blonde hair off his head." Yuki promised making a sharp turn at the faint sound of Kyo's laughter.

"Kyo won't be able to walk after a night of what we do to him for pulling this stunt." Haru added with a nod and dark look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so this chapter is kinda short, yeah I know I said I'd make them longer and I will but I wanted to get this up there as soon as I could so yea here ya go the beginning of poor Kyo's hellish ride with jealous boyfriends! ~Len


End file.
